1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of packaging toy products. In particular, the invention teaches a method of packaging multiple toys in a paper wrapping that allows the outer appearance to form a predetermined shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional method of wrapping small toys for children is to wind strips of paper about a center core. The toys are placed at various levels during the winding process. As the child reverses the winding process it receives the toy gifts at each of the levels. The receipt of the toys coupled with the unwinding of the paper roll has proven to delight children.
A common feature of these paper balls is that they are based on wrapping around a circular center core. The core is usually formed by wadding tissue paper. These paper balls in the end assure a circular shape.
The present invention is advantageous since it provides a means of forming wrapped toy packages in various shapes. The invention is also advantageous since it is economical and aesthetically pleasing.